Héroe de muchos
by Schala S
Summary: La primera noche juntos después de la batalla con Majin Boo estaba llena de simbolismos para la mujer del héroe que, una vez más, los había salvado a todos. One Shot! Gokuh x Chichi


_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes pertenecen a __**Akira Toriyama**__, el genio creador de esta maravilla llamada Dragon Ball. =)_

_Yo solamente los uso por amor a la serie. n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>HÉROE DE MUCHOS<strong>

* * *

><p>El tan esperado reencuentro íntimo. Chichi había añorado ese momento durante cada segundo de los siete años posteriores al <em>Cell Game<em>. Un buen día, luego de mucho tiempo de desearlo, finalmente se había resignado; fue el día cuando entendió que su Gokuh, increíble y tristemente, ya _no_ volvería.

¡Mas allí estaban! No era un sueño, _eso_ estaba ocurriendo: verdaderamente aferrada al cuerpo que encerraba al alma más especial de las cuatro galaxias, jadeando y sollozando de amor por causa del sueño imposible, por los movimientos, los besos y el mero tacto de la piel de éste sobre su cuerpo. Gokuh volvía a hacerle el amor, con la paz en el planeta Tierra como perfecto trasfondo. Ella, por fin, volvía a ser la Chichi inocente del principio, la que mucho _creía_ saber de amor pero poco y nada entendía de pasión, la Chichi que era tan virgen como aquel peculiar muchacho con el que se había casado hacía tanto tiempo, con los más sorprendentes altibajos de por medio. Ya no era esa Chichi de su juventud, lo sabía; sin embargo, se _sentía _esa Chichi. Gokuh la hacía sentir así con cada movimiento colocado en el lugar justo, con cada beso depositado en el rincón exacto. Ese era su distraído y ocurrente Gokuh, sí, era el de siempre, pero también era el amante de experiencia en el que se había convertido durante tan abstracto matrimonio. Juraba que ese encuentro, el reencuentro, era la fusión entre el pasado y el futuro, entre la Chichi idealista que acababa de casarse y el Gokuh que, literalmente, acababa de renacer gracias al milagro de los dioses. Pasado y futuro de una mirada a la otra.

Un poco de rapidez, algunos gemidos desvergonzados —permitidos gracias a la fabulosa idea de Bulma de invitar a dormir a su inmensa mansión a Gohan y Goten—, y todo terminó. Chichi juró ver luces resplandecientes alrededor de su cuerpo y el de su marido, las que simbolizaban la infinita alegría que reinaba en ese cuarto, la misma alegría de siempre; la misma magia, esa que habían conocido en el pasado. Todo volvía a ser como antes.

Sus cuerpos se separaron y, luego de que ambos normalizaran su respiración y se cubrieran con las arrugadas sábanas que acababan de servir de escenario para su pasión, se observaron el uno al otro, frente a frente. Chichi, con su cabello revuelto cayendo cual cascada sobre su rostro, su cuello y su pecho, se largó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Por qué lloras? —inquirió un Gokuh cuyo rostro estaba lleno de curiosidad.

Chichi negó con la cabeza, tapándose el rostro con sus manos para censurar sus lágrimas.

—¡No pasa nada, Gokuh! —aseguró sollozando—. Es que yo...

—¡AH! ¡No me digas que lo hice mal! —exclamó el saiyan, levantando sus manos para aferrarse al cabello de su mujer—. La última vez fue hace tanto que... —Rascó su nuca con una de sus manos, la cual no tardó en volver hacia el liso y femenino cabello negro—. ¡Creo que perdí la práctica! —Risas atontadas, un carraspeo y continuó—. Creo que no medí mi fuerza. ¿Te lastimé?

Chichi derramó nuevas lágrimas, enternecida por la inocencia innata de su marido. ¡No había cambiado en absoluto! En esencia, seguía siendo el atolondrado niño que prometió casarse con ella pensando que _casarse_ significaba _comer_.

—Estoy feliz, Gokuh —se limitó a contestar ella, abrazando el pecho de su marido con posesión—. Nunca pensé que volverías a estar conmigo...

Gokuh, quien al parecer había logrado entender el _verdadero_ motivo del llanto, besó dulcemente los labios de Chichi.

—¡Yo tampoco! Es increíble.

Las miradas, iluminadas por las velas que Chichi había encendido sobre las cómodas que estaban a cada lado de la cama matrimonial, se mostraron felices, tranquilas y agradecidas. Gokuh, que cuando de amor se trataba era de pocas y torpes palabras, contestaba las preguntas que su mujer le hacía con sus bondadosos ojos. Todo era armonía en el espacio que resguardaba a la pareja, la armonía que uno formaba gracias al otro.

Chichi lo abrazó con más vehemencia, disfrutando de lo_ real_ de la situación, del tacto, de las respiraciones chocándose en medio del aire. Una poderosa epifanía atestó su mundo y, finalmente, pudo dejar atrás las lágrimas.

Las palabras fluyeron con naturalidad:

—Creo que todo valió la pena —murmuró.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Gokuh mientras, con un ápice de desprolijidad, la acostaba sobre su pecho.

Chichi disfrutó el tener su rostro sobre aquellos músculos trabajados, suspirando para liberar la calidez que colmaba su pecho. Una vez más aliviada, más convencida de que la escena era _real_ y él _realmente_ estaba ahí, debajo de ella, retomó sus dichos:

—Todo valió la pena —repitió—. Estos siete años sin ti, cuidando de Gohan y criando a Goten. Morir por Majin Boo, que se diera esa enardecida batalla... —Levantó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en su marido—. Si la recompensa a tantas dificultades fue esta, entonces todo valió la pena.

Gokuh se mostró notoriamente sorprendido por sus palabras. Quizá, él no esperaba algo así de la Chichi que había sido su esposa por tantos años. Con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, se dijo la mujer, él tal vez lograra conocer a la _nueva_ Chichi, a la golpeada por los acontecimientos y fortalecida por el amor de sus hijos.

¿A quién quería engañar? Ella ya no era como antes: siempre sería exigente, testaruda y gritona, ¡esas cosas iban innatas a su personalidad! Pero _algo_ había evolucionado durante los fatídicos siete años sin Gokuh; ahora era capaz de comprenderlo. Gokuh, es decir el único hombre al que amaba y al que conocía en lo más crudo e íntimo, finalmente y luego de años de esfuerzo era un libro abierto para ella. Durante años le había costado horrores entender sus actitudes, sus ideas y su amor por las batallas; ahora, al fin, era capaz de comprender la raíz de todo. La epifanía brillaba con ímpetu en las pupilas del amor de su vida.

Allí, las respuestas se mostraban, por primera vez, en un idioma que ella era capaz de entender.

—Eres un héroe —afirmó sonriente, más orgullosa de él que nunca—. El héroe de muchos. Eres fuerte, inocente y, sobretodo, eres noble. —Lo acarició mientras él le sonreía honestamente, llenando de _realidad_ la habitación—. Si tu poder y tu nobleza deben sacrificarse con tal de cuidar del futuro de nuestros hijos, y si todo eso es necesario para que siempre vuelvas aquí, conmigo...

—Todo vale la pena —finalizó él.

—Sí.

Se atisbaron por hermosos segundos, hasta que Chichi volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su marido. Allí, nuevas palabras fluyeron de su boca, con la misma naturalidad de minutos anteriores:

—Me duele mucho y me cuesta aceptarlo. Que te separes de mí es demasiado doloroso. ¡Sin embargo, no puedo ser egoísta! Creo que ya lo entendí, Gokuh. Eres un héroe, y yo tu mujer. Me encantaría tenerte aquí conmigo para siempre, pero no puedo negarte lo que _debes, quieres _y_ tienes _que hacer: proteger y asegurar nuestro futuro. Siempre que vuelvas, nada más me importa. —Lloró unos instantes, regando el agua de sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de su hombre, quien, sin que ella lo sospechara, sentía orgullo por sus palabras—. Mi Gokuh... Prométeme que, sin importar lo que suceda, _siempre_ volverás. ¡Prométemelo, por favor! —Se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al torso masculino, llena de miedo por la incertidumbre que genera no tener la respuesta a un deseo tan desesperado.

Gokuh, enternecido, respondió después de una breve pausa:

—Bueno. —La voz sonó divertida, natural; era una respuesta digna del particular guerrero saiyan—. ¡Y ya no llores! Estoy aquí, Chichi.

Volvieron a vislumbrarse entre las luces de las velas y el clima de paz que imperaba en la casa de las Montañas Paoz; todo estuvo dicho.

Se besaron y la felicidad se hizo uno con ellos.

Chichi no podía negarle a Gokuh el impulso noble de ayudar a la humanidad en los momentos más difíciles. Sabía que, a pesar de su sincera nobleza, en él reinaba cierto _egoísmo_ reflejado en el enfrentar contrincantes cada vez más poderosos. Mas, ¿qué importaba? La _base_ de toda lucha seguía siendo proteger a sus seres queridos. Nunca había titubeado ni tampoco flaqueado: un ápice de nobleza había en sus actos.

A lo mejor algunas personas no lo captaban, personas que veían en él un egoísmo supremo cargado de caprichos y desinterés; ella, en cambio, no creía tales disparates. Sabía perfectamente _quién_ era Gokuh y _qué_ simbolizaba su existencia: el héroe que da ánimos en el peor momento, el héroe que inspira a todas las personas a la redonda. El héroe de muchos, ese que porta una cualidad desgastada y pasada de moda en la raza humana: no dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie, alimentándose de la fuerza y el cariño de sus seres queridos para lograrlo.

Siempre en pie, sin dudas ni reproches: Gokuh era ese héroe.

¿Y ella? Ella era la mujer más afortunada: era la madre de sus hijos, era _su_ mujer. Ella era la compañera que él había elegido, a la cual jamás le permitiría dejarse vencer. Y por eso lo amaba: por ser un héroe, por protegerla y amarla. Seguramente, su forma de hacerlo era abstracta, pero estaba cargada de sentimientos, de la misma nobleza que tenía para con las personas a las cuales protegía con su poder.

De formas incomprensibles e inauditas, él la amaba con todo su corazón.

Lo sabía.

¿Y si había personas que no lo entendían? No podía hacer nada por éstas: en el seno de una relación, únicamente pesa lo que sucede entre un cuerpo y otro, entre un alma y la otra. En el seno de una relación, en ese espacio entre un cuerpo y el otro en la más pura intimidad, es donde se encierra la verdad imperante, esa que nadie además de las dos personas que se miran a los ojos tiene posibilidad ni derecho a entender.

En el seno de esa relación, de _su_ relación, la verdad imperaba más que nunca. Nada de explicaciones ni de comprensión ajena: ellos lo entendían, lo aceptaban y lo compartían.

Ellos se amaban con cada partícula de sus corazones.

—Tengo hambre, Chichi... —exclamó el centro de su mundo con tono suplicante. El crujido de su estómago se extendió por toda la habitación.

Chichi sólo se limitó a reír.

En Gokuh, cada gesto era una metáfora. Cada acción era simbólica y escapaba al entendimiento de la mayoría de las personas. Le había costado años enteros entenderlo.

Con esa última frase le indicaba, a su manera, cuánto la necesitaba a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final: <strong>_

_¡Hola a quienes estén leyendo esto! Gracias por pasarse. =)_

_Podría aclarar muchísimas cosas sobre este One Shot, pero prefiero no hacerlo. Simplemente decir que lo escribí en muy pocas horas, hace exactamente 24 hs. No sé de dónde ni por qué vino la inspiración, pero necesité escribirlo. _

_¡Un sueño hecho realidad! Usar a mi pareja canon favorita en un fic y rendirles tributo a través de éste. =)_

_Quise profundizar en ellos y darles un carácter más serio de lo que se ve en la serie, y para hacerlo pensé en un escenario donde tanta intimidad y honestidad fueran posibles: por eso usé la cama, la soledad del cuarto y los minutos siguientes al primer encuentro íntimo entre ellos en siete años. No quise ahondar en lo que estaban haciendo en los primeros párrafos, primero porque no era el fin de este fic y segundo porque no sé cómo usar a Gokuh en esas situaciones (?), sin olvidarme de que las reglas no permiten algo explícito (XD). Intenté no ser demasiado específica y cargar de emotividad al asunto, pensando en que quizá es así como ellos se aman..._

_No tendrán las chispas ni el fuego de Vegeta y Bulma, pero Gokuh y Chichi tienen todos los condimentos de una historia de amor digna de una saga épica como Dragon Ball. Son reales, crudos y hermosos... Son la inocencia y el amor más grande de la serie._

_Sin más... ¡Gracias a quien haya llegado hasta acá!_

_Nos leemos en otras historias. _

_Saludos. =)_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
